iLied
by angelsinstead
Summary: This story begins with several diary entries from Sam as she discovers & works thru her feelings for Freddie. Freddie is extremely confused & torn between feelings for Carly, Melanie & Sam. Starts with a T rating, but later will become rated M.
1. iKissed Freddie

AUTHOR'S NOTE and INTRODUCTION ::: Just incase you suffer from confusion, I guess I must first state - I do not own iCarly or the characters. This was written for entertainment purposes only. I do hope however you'll enjoy it and if you could, please leave a review.

This story begins with several diary entries from Sam as she discovers and works through her feelings for Freddie while writing in her journal she's named "Herbert". I am starting this piece with a "T" rating, but eventually it's going to become "M" rated as there will be certainly be more mature themes as the story progresses.

Also in this particular story, Freddie is extremely confused. This is a Seddie story, but Freddie needs to work through his feelings and complicated relationships with Carly and Melanie before he ultimately gets together with Sam. Be patient and see where it all leads.

~*o*~

Sam's Diary (Entry #1 - January 4, 2009)

Dear Herbert,

I lied.

I told Freddie I hated him after we kissed. He said it first. I just repeated back what he had said. Neither of us meant it. How could I ever hate him? Sure, sometimes he infuriates me. I know the feeling is mutual. Cuz I'm the one who knows how to push his buttons. I love making him squirm. I live for it. Yeah, I admit it. I LOVE messing with the dork. It was me who put the blue cheese dressing in his shampoo bottle. And it was definitely me who sent his cell phone to Cambodia. I admit it, I've done a lot of bad things to him. But honestly, it was all in fun. I never meant to hurt him. Not really.

Yeah, okay ... it was also me who put the dead fish in his locker. It was only a joke ... just meant for fun. I absolutely love messing with him. I live for his reactions. I love having him chase me. It's such a thrill. He never seems to notice me unless I am pranking him. He only has eyes for Carly.  
But when I'm messing with him, he HAS to notice me.

When he found the rotting fish in his locker on top of his textbooks, he knew it was me. "Sam!" he had yelled at the top of his lungs. I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter and pointed at him, then at the fish. It took me a minute to stop cracking up.

"Something bothering ya, Benson?" I asked.

"That's it, Puckett! I have had ENOUGH of this!" Freddie screamed in response.

He looked absolutely furious and I loved it. The boy looked hot when he was mad. "What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

"I- I'll-," he started, but didn't finish because either he had no clue what do in retaliation or perhaps he couldn't think of a scenerio evil enough.

"Face it, Benson. I got ya," I said with smirk.

He tossed the fish in the nearby trash can, then returned to glare at me. "Watch your back, Puckett. You're going down..." he threatened before walking away.

I wasn't scared. Not in the slightest. Revenge could be sweet in more ways than one.

Well, I'm taking that back now. He had the nerve to handcuff me to Gibby after school that very day! GIBBY of all people! I was furious. I wanted to slap that quirky smile right off his face, but I couldn't. I chased him from the school, but couldn't keep up with him as I had to drag Gibby along behind me. Gibby cried like a girl, but I was urgent in my attempt to catch up to Freddie.  
Freddie was right to run. When I caught him, things weren't going to be pretty.

As I expected he would, he ran to Carly for protection. Hiding behind her, he thought I wouldn't pulverize him. I HAD to get my hands on him. I was crazed in my need to make physical contact.

I arrived at Carly's, Gibby attached to my wrist by the handcuffs that connected us. Freddie looked terrified as I attemped to attack him. Of course Carly tried to stop me, but I chased Freddie around insanely, intent on catching him.  
Finally I did, pinning him against the kitchen table. I forced him to give me the key to the cuffs, warning him that he would be sorry for the stunt he had just pulled. He said he wasn't afraid, but I know he lied. I could see the terror in his eyes, and I secretly relished it. Freddie Benson was gonna pay.

It was later that night when I overheard him make his confession to Carly. He'd never been kissed. My heart soared because that bit of information was all that I needed for my next scheme against him. He would be sorry for ever handcuffing me to Gibby. I'd make him pay.

How was I to know my plan would backfire? After I announced on iCarly that Freddie had never kissed a girl, his life had become nothing but a living hell.  
Everyone at school starting making fun of him. He couldn't walk down the hall without someone laughing and making kissing noises. Because of me, Freddie was miserable. It suddenly wasn't so funny anymore. I'd really hurt him. Carly accused me of ruining the dork's life. Waves of guilt consumed me. She was right - I HAD went too far this time.

So I did the only thing I could do, on live webcast I admitted the truth. I too had never been kissed. It was a secret I was neither proud of nor ashamed.  
For the sake of Freddie, I let my secret be known, knowing there might be consequences. Even though I had spilled my secret on iCarly, it wasn't enough.  
I needed to talk to Freddie. Somehow I had to make things right again.

I found him on the fire escape, the place he always went when he needed to think, have time alone, or avoid his insane mother. I began apologizing, but he said he had been watching iCarly and told me I was brave for admitting I'd never been kissed. Hearing it from him, it meant so much. It really had taken every ounce of my courage to have said those words on live webcast.

Herbert, you aren't going to believe this, but something happened on the fire escape when Freddork and I were talking. Something inside me softened and I heard myself apologizing for every single bad deed I had ever done to him. I even said those two words I seldom say - "I'm sorry." Yet even after my solemn apology, I told him not to get too used to it, because I still loved making his life miserable. He only grinned and said he was accustomed to my pranks, and he really didn't want anything to change. It seemed he LIKED me messing with him. And as I gazed into his dark brown eyes, something else unexpected happened.

I think I realized in that moment just why I loved fighting with the nerd. It had started as a way to get him to notice me as he only had eyes for Carly, but as time passed it had become fun. It was such an adrenaline rush. Now I lived for it. I actually craved it. And what's more, Freddie seemed to realize that and accepted it. He was the first guy ever to accept me and like me just the way I am. Freddie Benson was the first guy ever who didn't try to change me and make me become perfect or girly.

As I sat there on the window ledge, a sudden thought popped into my head. And looking at Freddie, I could tell he had the very same idea. The sudden urge to kiss him made my heart do crazy things in my chest. Words started pouring from my mouth and I asked Freddie if we should kiss. When he agreed, my heart soared. And even though we both swore it was only just to "get it over with"  
and we'd go right back to hating each other once we were through, none of that mattered. I just wanted to kiss him...

Me, Samantha Puckett wanted to kiss him, Freddie Benson, King of the Nerds. What can I say, Herbert? I couldn't help myself. His lips were just so kissable. And as crazy as it sounds, when he leaned forward and his lips were on mine, I lost myself in that kiss. Who knew that it would be so good?

Just as I started getting into it and got over the initial shock, Freddie pulled back. The look on his face was one of happiness and satisfaction. Had he liked kissing me?

We didn't say much after it was over. I wanted to pull him into my arms and kiss him again. But I couldn't! I had promised it was just once...

I carefully got up off the window ledge and left the fire escape, but as I was leaving, Freddie spoke. "I hate you."

"Hate you, too," I answered.

I lied.

Herbert, I LIED.


	2. iHave a Twin

AUTHOR'S NOTE and INTRODUCTION ::: I do not own iCarly or the characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. I do hope however you'll enjoy it and if you could, please leave a review.

This story begins with several diary entries from Sam as she discovers and works through her feelings for Freddie while writing in her journal she's named "Herbert". I am starting this piece with a "T" rating, but eventually it's going to become "M" rated as there will be certainly be more mature themes as the story progresses.

Also in this particular story, Freddie is extremely confused. This is a Seddie story, but Freddie needs to work through his feelings and complicated relationships with Carly and Melanie before he ultimately gets together with Sam. Be patient and see where it all leads.

~*o*~

Sam's Diary (Entry #2 - July 12, 2009)

Dear Herbert,

It's been over six months now since my kiss with Freddie. True to our word, we don't mention it at all, but sometimes it's awkward. Everytime I look at him,  
I get butterflies. And there are times when I can think of nothing but that kiss. Unfortunately, Herbert, he doesn't have those feelings for me. You see, there's Carly, the girl he's always loved. And of course now, there's Melanie, my own twin sister.

Ohhh ... I didn't tell you I had a twin, did I, Herbert? I don't talk about her much, because she's Mom's favorite. Mom always says, "Why can't you be more like Melanie?" Well, who wants to dress like a delicate flower and have perfect, fresh-smelling hair?

When we started junior high, Melanie got sent to a fancy-schmancy boarding school on a scholarship because her grades were so freakin outstanding. I had to stay behind with our mom. Melanie was always the perfect one. Not me -  
I was the wild one.

Melanie recently came back for a visit and guess what? Freddie asked her out.  
Unbelievable! He claimed he thought it was me, considering I've played so many pranks on him. I guess he thought I was pretending to be my own twin, just to mess with him. I have to admit, that would have been a good one had I actually thought of it.

I had detention that afternoon with Mrs. Briggs, but when I arrived home,  
Melanie told me the news. "Freddie asked me out on a date!" she said happily with that bubbly smile of hers.

"What?" I gasped. "You're dating Freddie?"

"Yep, he's taking me out tomorrow night!" she exclaimed.

"He's a nub AND a total geek," I growled. "How can you date a dork?"

"I like Freddie. I think he's cute," she said with a sweet little smile.

"Ugghhh!" I said, making a gagging noise, while in truth I was really freaking out. How dare Melanie go out with my tech-talking nerd boy?

"Sam, what's wrong?" Melanie asked suspiciously, but I refused to reply. I just grumbled and walked away. First Carly, then my own twin. Those two always got the guys.

The next evening, my twin sister Melanie went out on a date with Freddie just as planned. I guess he took her to some club for teens. Exactly what happened on their date I do not know, but later I found out that they slow danced and then they kissed. Melanie came home, telling me all about it.

"I kissed Freddie!" she blurted out. "He's so adorable!"

"What?" I exclaimed. "You kissed the nub?"

*My Nub* I was thinking.

"Ohhh yeah, Sam. It was wonderful. Absolutely fantastic... except for one thing," she said softly, looking into my eyes.

"What?" I asked, my curiousity getting the better of me.

"The whole time, he was thinking I was you, playing some trick on him. And he said, 'You hate me, you always have.' And while we were slow dancing, I kissed him..." Melanie explained. "And he pulled back from our kiss, saying, 'You swore we'd never do that again!'"

"Why did Freddie say that, Sam? Have you kissed him?"

I was on the spot, but thankfully Mom came in, modeling her new bikini. It was a horrid sight, making Melanie suddenly forget everything. "How does it look on me, girls?" Mom had asked. I shuddered, unable to answer, but Mel, being the sweet, darling daughter she is, told Mom she looked absolutely wonderful in her new swim wear.

The next day I was at Carly's, and she and I were playing hit-the-balloon-with-tennis-rackets and hating on the letter "Q" when Freddork came barging in. He made some rude comment about me being there in which I responded with an equally hateful response about not wanting to see his "nubbish" face.

"You didn't seem to mind my face last night when you had your lips all over it!"  
he remarked.

"That wasn't me, dork! That was Melanie!" I growled.

Once again he let me know in no uncertain terms that he didn't believe a word I said and that he continued to think that Melanie did not exist. He still thought I was playing some sort of prank on him, pretending to be my own twin. And in that moment, I knew what I had to do.

Herbert, I lied. Again.

"You're right. Melanie isn't real," I said, despite Carly's attempt at a protest.

I looked at my best friend and told her that it hadn't worked. Freddie had gotten the upperhand. Then to Freddie, I said, "There is no Melanie. You're not gullible. And you're too smart for me."

"In your face, Puckett!" he screamed with a happy and triumphant smile upon his face. He then disappeared out the door, thinking that he had gotten the better of me.

Little did he know.

A moment later, my twin sister had arrived by way of the elevator. The three of us were going to the mall. "How could you make out with Freddie?" I asked my sister as Carly and I joined her on the elevator.

"I think he's adorable," Melanie said once again, giving Carly and I one of her sweet, gorgeous smiles.

"And you're nothing like me," I said just before the elevator doors went closed.

And little did she and Carly know that I had lied again.


	3. iAdmit I Kissed Him

AUTHOR'S NOTE and INTRODUCTION ::: I do not own iCarly or the characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes only. I do hope however you'll enjoy it and if you could, please leave a review.

This story begins with several diary entries from Sam as she discovers and works through her feelings for Freddie while writing in her journal she's named "Herbert". I am starting this piece with a "T" rating, but eventually it's going to become "M" rated as there will be certainly be more mature themes as the story progresses.

Also in this particular story, Freddie is extremely confused. This is a Seddie story, but Freddie needs to work through his feelings and complicated relationships with Carly and Melanie before he ultimately gets together with Sam. Be patient and see where it all leads. :-)

~*o*~

Sam's Diary (Entry #3 - September 13, 2009)

Dear Herbert,

I managed to keep my secret from Carly for EIGHT months, then she finally found out I kissed the nub. I tried so hard to keep it a secret, even lying to myself about how I felt. Well, now Carly knows. Life will never be the same.

It all started with a piece of squash. Sounds innocent enough, doesn't it,  
Herbert? Well, nott! I bit into that piece of squash on a segment of iCarly during filming and sure enough, I lost a tooth. Yeah, I have bad teeth, so sue me! My mom doesn't have any dental insurance, so she stopped taking me to the dentist. Well, that's not the only reason. I'm scared of doctors, dentists,  
syringes, drills, and pain, so I bit the dentist when I was four. He nearly lost a finger over the incident. I admit it; I was a viscious little girl. Mom never took me back there. In fact, I was banned from that particular dentist's office. Now I am paying the price ... in a really BIG way.

Now here I am, a freshman in high school, and I haven't been to the dentist since I was four. My teeth are in pretty bad shape. Carly and Freddie were both very concerned for me after my tooth unfortunately came out during the show. Later, I was trying to eat corn on the cob, crying out in pain with every bite. Freddie looked horrified, and Carly demanded I see the dentist.

I looked down and saw blood all over the ear of corn I had been attempting to eat. The pain was so bad, I knew Carly was right, but I had been traumatized by previous doctor and dental procedures which now left me in a constant state of agitation.

"Sam, I'll go with you," Carly promised.

"You will?" I said, knowing that only my best friend beside me would make this okay.

"I promise," she told me, and I knew she wouldn't let me down. Carly was the best, and she was always there when I needed her the most. She was an amazing best friend, and I knew without a doubt I was lucky to have her.

The next day, Carly took me to St. Agony's Dental Clinic to see her own personal dentist, Dr. Weaver. At first, I tried to bolt, especially seeing the name of the place, but Carly held my hand and MADE me go in. "No, Carls, I can't do this!" I cried out. "I don't care if ALL my teeth fall out, and I look like a 90 year old woman. I'm not going in there!"

"YES, you are!" Carly insisted, and she tugged on me so hard I had no choice but to go into the dental clinic with her. Carly can be quite forceful when she's being all motherly.

A few minutes later, I was sitting in the dental chair, and the dental assistant came in and began to adjust my chair. Of course, I started freaking out. If Carly hadn't have been there, I may have slapped the poor woman as I was so agitated. The thought of the dentist poking at my gums with sharp instruments had me on the edge of my seat.

I really freaked out when the assistant put a pink dental bib below my chin and mentioned the dentist drilling into my teeth. I started screaming fearfully and nearly squirmed my way out of the chair. It took both the assistant and Carly's combined efforts to calm me down.

The dentist came running in, hearing me cry out, and Carly explained to him that I was feeling way nervous, since I hadn't been to the dentist for an extremely long time. Dr. Weaver insisted there was nothing for me to be nervous about as everything would be fine. He then sent Carly to the waiting room. I watched her go, feeling uneasy the whole time.

Moments later, everything exploded into an uproar. With the dentist's sudden move, placing a metal instrument into my mouth to inspect my teeth, I freaked,  
nearly attacking both him and his assistant with the aforementioned instrument.  
From that point on, everything becomes fuzzy in my memory. I had been given Nitrous oxide to calm me down and make my dental work painless.

It wasn't until the cab ride back to Carly's place that I started to gain full awareness. Carly was fairly quiet on the drive back, but she did tell me that the dentist had replaced the tooth which had fallen out and had filled three other cavities. My mouth was bleeding slightly, but the pain wasn't too severe. I was silently thankful I had gotten through the unpleasant ordeal.

When we got back to Carly's place, I thanked her for taking me to the dentist. I was truly grateful, because I wouldn't have gotten through that without her. She was an amazing best friend, and I honestly didn't tell her that enough. But as I gazed at her, she was acting a little strange. Maybe she was embarrassed by my outburst earlier at the dentist when I had attempted to attack the dentist and his assistant. Whatever the cause of her quiet behavior, she wasn't talking. I took that as my leave to go.

I made some excuse why I had to be going, mainly because I was hungry and wanted to sneak away for a snack in which Carly would not let me have since the dentist had insisted no food until the dental work had a chance to set. "See ya later,  
Carls," I said, disappearing out the door. I'd have to wait another night to find out the sudden source of Carly's strange silence.

Herbert, Carly is usually so sweet and girly, but she can turn into a barracuda when she thinks someone has betrayed her. "Why didn't you tell me you kissed Freddie?" she suddenly demanded in her apartment the night following my visit to the dentist.

I stood there, staring at Carly in shock. What the hell? Where did she get THAT from?

At that moment, Freddie came walking in. He looked at me, I looked at him, and all HELL broke loose. I jumped up and started chasing after him. He was screaming loudly in fear, but I caught him. I slung him over my shoulder and carried him back to Carly's, tossing him down on the couch.

"You SPOKE of it!" I screamed at him.

"No! No, Sam!" he said, squirming in fear.

"Sam, YOU told me!" Carly yelled as my gaze left Freddie and settled onto her.

What? When had I ever told her? Ugghhh! That nubbish dentist and his whacky gas! Carly went on to tell me that it was ME who had told her while under the influence of Nitrous oxide. I guess when I was in a loopy-state, all my secrets started spilling out and now Carly knew the truth.

I didn't know what to do or say. I was in a state of shock, because not only did Carly know now, she had so many questions. Questions I wasn't prepared to answer. And she seemed so betrayed ... and something else. It appeared she was JEALOUS!

It was no secret that Freddie had always wanted Carly, but now it seemed that my best friend wanted the nub as well. Damn! Why did all the girls want MY nub?

"Why didn't you tell me you two made out?" she cried out.

Freddie and I looked at each other. His brown eyes were huge. At least now he knew I wouldn't attack him. It wasn't he who had spoke. Sadly, it was me.

"It wasn't like that," I tried to explain, but Carly didn't sound at all convinced.

We would have went on to explain more about the kiss and what had led up to it,  
but at that moment, two convicts came rolling out of Spencer's latest sculpture in which he had created earlier at the prison. The three of us ended up duck-taped to kitchen chairs and the convicts had escaped. Immobalized between my two best friends, I had no choice but to talk about all the secrets I had been hiding.

"Don't worry, we'll be free in a moment, and I can turn my back and you two can resume kissing behind it!" Carly had hissed.

"It wasn't like that!" we tried to tell Carly, but she didn't seem to be buying it.

"So, how long did you two kiss?" Carly asked.

"Uhhh... seven seconds..." I responded.

"Seven, eight seconds," Freddie cut in.

"And did you like it?" was her next question.

Freddie and I gazed at each other, neither of us speaking. I couldn't speak. The words were caught in my throat, longing to come out, yet trapped there.

"YESSSS!" I wanted to scream, but at that moment, Spencer came bursting in,  
interrupting the suspense. I had been saved!

Spencer went on to tell us about some chick he had met and rushed in to get his banjo, not even noticing the three of us were confined into chairs with duck-tape. After he left, we tried to break free, but ended up falling over in the chairs onto our backs. During the course of the fall, my position was unsettled, nearly throwing me onto Freddie. "Sam!" he barked, but there was nothing I could do, but wiggle, trying to move back closer to Carly.

Awhile later, Spencer realized his mistake and set us free, but the damage had been done. Our friendships and the dynamics of our relationships had seemed to have shifted. I became more secretive and guarded than ever, despite Carly's efforts to make me talk. When she finally had me alone, she began questioning me.

"Sam, do you like Freddie?" she demanded.

"Carly, how could I actually like a nub?" I responded.

"Well, you did KISS him!" she countered.

"Yeah, but it was only that once. Because he was feeling bad about never kissing anyone ... and I said I was sorry for telling everyone his secret on iCarly..." I tried explaining.

*Please believe me... Please believe me, and don't figure out how much I DO like him!* I was thinking silently to myself.

"You're sure, Sam? You're sure you don't like him 'like that?'" Carly asked,  
staring deep into my eyes.

"I'm sure," I replied. But I lied.

As usual, Herbert, it was nothing but a boldface, great-big lie. And the huge smile upon Carly's face warned me that very soon I'd live to REGRET that particular lie.


End file.
